The Post-Death Puzzle
by chachitak1
Summary: After Sherlock's supposed death, nobody is quite ready to trust him yet. Itching for a case, and utterly bored,, he is more then happy to see a young girl arrive at his doorstep, offering him a riddle. But this in not just any young lady. So who is she? That is the question. Johnlock if you squint.
1. Introducing Alice

**I do not own Sherlock at all! This is my first fanfic so it isn't the best...I am very open to ideas and criticism. The first chap has a slight review of the series and slight recap of the second season ending, so sorry if it is repetitive. Enjoy.**

Chapter

1

The day was bright and sunny in London, England, for once. The city was full of sound, the rushing of people and honking of taxies and the bustle of everyday life. The light and slight warmth of the sun heated the pavement and sent the fountains aglow.

It was days like these Dr. John Watson loved to go on his morning stroll. He was dressed in his favorite white sweat shirt and faded blue jeans with his casual brown shoes. He was a medium height sort of fellow, with short sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Fair skinned, well built and altogether not very bad looking. He was retired from the army due to being shot in the shoulder. He earned the title doctor because he was one in the army. A rather good one.

He had seen plenty of bloodshed and death in his time, but when he was sent back from the war in Afghanistan, a dark part of him, missed it. The excitement of escaping death. The danger that should scare him to death, kept him calm. Twisted and dark that part of him was, but the rest of him was actually very human. He was kind and considerate of other people. He enjoyed helping others and looked on the bright side of things. But aside from his good looks and great personality, he could never seem to hold onto the one thing he really wanted the most; a relationship with the lady

f

olk.

His troubles in that area may have started from that fateful day when he met the consulting detective Mr. Sherlock Holmes. One of the most brilliant and genius people Watson had ever met. At a glimpse Sherlock could guess your life story and pretty much be right, just by looking at the things you were wearing and your face. Mr. Holmes was quite a bit taller than Watson. a slender body man, with pale skin and dark brown curly hair with piercing green-blue eyes that caught every single detail. Watson met him almost by chance, he was really just looking for a flat to live that he could support on army pay till he found a job that would support him better. Through a friend he met Holmes and eventually became intrigued by the wit and difference in Sherlock that he actually moved in with him in his flat at 221 B Baker street, and is currently approaching from his morning walk. They had been partners in solving crimes for the past almost year and a half; and they both had been through some very rough things.

Jim Moriarty was gone, it was confirmed that he did indeed kill himself after shooting a bullet in his head. A genius he was, brilliant and like Sherlock, always bored, mind always racing, needing to solve things needing to keep busy, but only in ways that would bend his way of thinking. A challenge. But Moriarty was Sherlock's other half...almost. He would set up the most simple but elaborate crimes and setting, putting peoples lives at stake and loved to watch Sherlock "dance". **  
**For almost a year Sherlock chased after this man, the greatest puzzle maker yet. Sherlock was Moriarty's favorite toy, and Moriarty was Sherlock's favorite storyteller. But both were frustrated with each other, Sherlock was unable to catch Jim, and Jim was getting tired of Sherlock. Till on the rooftop of the St. Barts hospital they confronted each other. **  
**Jim was proven wrong in the fact that Sherlock wasn't beat, that they were the same, just that Sherlock was more controlled and more human, but deep down just like Jim. And Jim was all figured out to Sherlock. True Jim had destroyed all credibility of Holmes, but that wasn't what kept Sherlock from killing Jim. It was that Watson, Ms. Hudson and Lestrade were to be killed unless Sherlock fell off the roof. Sherlock knew the killers could be stopped through a safe word from Moriarty. And almost seeming defeated Jim confirmed that then pulled out a gun and shot himself in the head. Only one option left for Sherlock to save his only friend John and motherly figure Ms Hutson, he fell.

All of England thought him dead, as they very well should have. But Sherlock was still alive. Before the meeting on the roof Sherlock sat on the floor of the resource/science room within the hospital, trying to think of every possible route that Moriarty might take. Falling off the building was on his list. He didn't want to die, mostly because he didn't want his only friend to be in pain. But if he had to, he would kill himself to keep John safe. As his mind raced on finding ways to outsmart death and Moriarty despair started to take hold of his heart, which was quite alarming to him. **  
**Right when things seemed to point to the obvious the door suddenly opened. Sherlock looked up, half expecting Molly but to his surprise, it wasn't her. "What's this? The great Sherlock Holmes, sad and finally outwitted? That's hardly the Sherlock I knew." Dressed in _Sherlock's _own usual attire, scarf and all stood her:**  
**The Woman: Irene Adler **  
"**What are you doing here?" he asked standing up, meeting her gaze.**  
**She smiled slightly "I came to repay a debt." within those six words Sherlock understood. **  
"**You would give up everything for me? Don't doubt the value of your life." **  
**The Woman laughed halfheartedly with an undertone of mock. "Like you?" Sherlock's eyebrows knitted a bit, she continued. "I have lived my life Sherlock, I have no one to hold on to or have anyone hold on to me," Holmes opened his mouth to speak but she placed a gloved finger over it, "you can't change my mind. I may have fallen for you, but I don't mean everything to you. You have helped so many people, and they love and care for you. You can't die, it would hurt them. Your death would destroy Ms. Hudson, Lestrade, and most of all Watson." She smiled with a tear in her eye "And the only person who I would hope missed me would be you. besides, I'm already dead, and I owe you" **  
**Sherlock stared into her eyes, Moriarty's words rang in his head. And he knew nothing could change her mind. He wanted to say so much to her. Such a wonderful puzzle she was. Buy all that he could say was "I'll miss you." **  
**Her lips widen with an almost sincere smile. "I hope so." She reached up and placed a soft simple kiss on his lips and turned to leave and stopped at the door. "Thank you" she whispered**  
"**For what?" his tone was unemotional**  
"**For not stopping me. Good-bye Sherlock Holmes, make sure you don't stay dead for too long." and she left. **  
**Sherlock "stayed dead" for a month, in that time not even Watson knew what he did. And he never were and still are many mysteries concerning his death and resurrection. Despite the scare and slight hate John felt towards Sherlock for "killing" himself, and after Sherlock explained his reasoning from a headlock that John had him in, was more than happy to have his only friend back.

And so it was that when Watson climbed up the stairs to their flat, the sound of a gun being shot at the wall was almost refreshing but concerning. Sherlock was slumped on the big chair dressed in his nightgown and robe; and in his hand he held a gun pointed at the yellow smiley face that was still there which was spray painted on the wall with many fresh holes in it. "Sherlock! How many times must Ms. Hudson and I tell you not to shoot the walls?!"

Sherlock turned his head to Watson with a very bored expression on his face. "No one lives over there so it's fine and there is almost nothing to do!" He fired again without looking at the wall. Watson rushed over to his partner and grabbed the gun.

"I don't care if no one lives over there, it's not your place to be destroying." He unloaded the gun, "How do you keep finding this anyhow!?"

"No case for almost a week now John!" Sherlock complained completely ignoring his question.

"Well you were suppose to be dead you know, not many people take too keenly to asking dead people to solve cases. Also Lestrade wants you to lay low for a little"

"I AM SO BORED" Sherlock collapsed back on the chair almost seeming to sulk.

"Then go do something! I'm sure Ms. Hudson would appreciate it if you finished whatever insane experiment you are doing with that bloody severed head in the fridge and threw it out!"

"Can't"

"Why not?"

Sherlock turned towards John. "Well how would you feel if your 'bloody severed head' was in the fridge and someone just wanted to throw you out. Besides, she took my skull, again, who else am I suppose to talk to?"

"It's a head, Sherlock, it is past feeling, or at least I hope it is. And my head had never end up in that fridge. Perhaps you could talk to me or the living once in awhile."

"You are never here."

"And whose fault is that? Mr. I'm too busy to go outside myself?!"

"But I am busy"

"Yeah, being bored, shooting at walls and stalking up on nicotine patches while confiscating my blasted computer for whatever reasons you use it for!" John fumed

Sherlock looked straight at John, for a while they said nothing while staring at each other. suddenly Sherlock sighed and sat up. "I need a case."

Watson placed the gun on the table and flopped onto his chair that was directly across from Sherlock's. "You can't have a case, I already told you dead people don't solve cases."

"Not true." Sherlock said matter of factly as he leaned forward knitting his fingers in front of him. "if it wasn't for dead bodies there wouldn't be a case or it would be hard to solve one. Besides, dead body ones are the best."

John put his head in one of his hands and sighed. It was almost pointless to argue with Sherlock, particularly when he had all his attention on one thing. Not really wanting to argue he sighed again. "then watch some telly. I'm going to make some tea." he got up and walked to the kitchen to find the dining table full of scribbled on papers and pitri dishes with the all familiar scope in the middle of the mess. He shook his head and went in search of clean cups and filled the kettle then put it on the stove. In the other room he heard the faint noises of the television. "Do you want any?" he said over his shoulder. A faint grunt came from Sherlock's direction in which John took as a yes.

~**  
**After John had finished brewing and given Sherlock his cup, who was grumpliy watching some program on BBC1 he went out and got the mail. When he came back Sherlock was not sitting in his chair though his cup was half drunk on the table next to it. John looked around slightly alarmed. He went to the kitchen to not find him there either. He noticed that the cup that John had set aside for himself was now full. He looked suspiciously at it. **  
**

"No, I didn't drug it this time." John jumped slightly as Sherlock, now fully dressed in his normal white collared shirt and black slacks, come from behind John from his room. **  
**"How can I trust you on that?" **  
**Sherlock shrugged and started to stack his papers which littered the floor and table. "You'll just have to."**  
**John glared slightly at his friend then picked up his cup and sniffed it then promptly poured it down the sink. Sherlock watched him as he thoroughly washed the cup then poured himself more tea from the kettle. **  
**"Things go wrong with...what was her name...Mary?" Sherlock asked suddenly.**  
**John took his tea and the mail with him and walked over to the living room and sat down in his chair. "Mary and I haven't been together for a while now." **  
**Sherlock followed him into the room and sat down across from john.**  
**"You of all people would know that I stopped seeing her."**  
**"Why was that?"**  
**John looked up from the mail he was sorting. "You are joking, you pretty much told her to piss off!"**  
**"All I did was say who and what she was."**  
**"Well the things you said were not very nice at all."**  
**He shrugged, "but true," **  
**John shook his head and handed Sherlock his pile of bills and letters."it's no wonder you don't have relationships."

Sherlock cocked his head slightly and raised his eyebrows at his companion but didn't say anything and turned his attention to the mail. After a few seconds he tossed them across the room with an exasperated sigh. "Not even one case in the mail, or the website!"

John ignored him. A long while passed, which almost felt like a blunt knife twisting in Sherlock's gut when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sherlock perked up a bit and looked at John.

John sat there quietly sipping his tea, reading the day's paper, not seeming to notice at all. There was another knock, Sherlock gazed at John. _Well?_**  
"**I'm not getting it," John answered, not looking up from the paper on his lap, "I have done enough walking around today and don't you need something to do anyways?"**  
**Sherlock muttered something under his breath took a drink of tea and deftly got up from his chair and walked over to the door.**  
**When he opened it, there was a young woman standing there. She held out her hand to him and said with a warm alto voice, "Good evening, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Holmes!" **  
**Dark haired, pale faced, hazel eyes and somewhat tall for a woman and probably in her very early twenties. Her complexion wasn't perfect and her make up wasn't really applied very much or perfect either. She wore black pocketed sweatpants that were sort of baggy. Her shirt however was a formal tightly fitted low cut green shirt that showed off her curves and flowed out slightly at the wrist with a brown undershirt. Her hair was in a upwards sloppy bun that didn't look too bad. **  
**This brought Sherlock to two conclusions, one of which was she woke up late, the other she didn't care what she looked like and therefore what other people thought of her. He figured the latter was more likely. And even despite her lack of trying, she was semi attractive. Her shoes were of the standard black crew shoes. Sherlock looked at her intently, she had no adornments of any kind, most of all a ring, not even a purse or bag. He could quickly tell by her accent she was American, but the way she used the language she could have very well been raised by British immigrants. So she may not be entirely arrogant as he first thought. He looked her over, something about this young lady seemed almost familiar but his mind couldn't produce any deductions or similarities to anyone he had met, and he knew for a fact he had never seen her before. "Average" He mumbled mostly to himself and started to turn from her in the doorway. **  
"**Average? My goodness, I like you already." She said with a slight elevation in her voice giving it a cutesy yet mocking sound. Sherlock turned back to her with a raised eyebrow. "You are very honest for a man, most men I know would say something at least a little nicer or leave a comment for a chance to get lucky." she laughed then turned serious "But you aren't really looking for a woman, especially an American, because they are almost automatically stupid, brutish, or slutty, correct? But I have English descent; that you must have caught, so I have _some_ respect, if only a little bit. **  
"**But as I was saying you don't want a relationship, or at least one with a woman like me, which I must say is a little odd for me because most men think I am very attractive, but I guess it is almost expected from you Sherlock dear. You are not only wounded from a women, and by the way you looked when i said that she is either taken or dead." Sherlock's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. She must have meant something to you to get such a reaction. And even if you weren't, you already have a good enough relationship, isn't that right Doctor?" She said looking over Sherlock's shoulder. John, who had been listening intently, slightly back-washed the tea he was sipping at. Sherlock looked at the young woman standing in his doorway with a new respect. **  
**John put his cup down. "Oh dear heavens, she reminds me of you, that's the last thing London needs." he said with a slight chuckle. He got up and walked over to her and held out his hand and smiled. "Hello I'm John Watson, pleased to meet you miss..." he realized that she hadn't said her name once. "...ummm, sorry what's your name?"**  
**She let out a laugh "Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me! I guess I got carried away." she took Watson's hand and shook it firmly. "Hello I am Alice, pleased to meet you Dr. Watson" **  
"**Pleasure is mine, Alice, and John is fine." She smiled warmly at the honest man and then she turned back to Sherlock and held out her hand. "Mr. Holmes, pleased to finally meet you." she repeated her first statement. This time he took her hand and shook it with a slight smile.**  
"**And to you as well Ms. Alice."

**Review please**


	2. New Neighbor

**I don't own Sherlock! **

**Sorry this Chapter is a bit short, Had a bit of writers block. I hope you like it and please review it, I would like to know what needs changing or how you like the story. Thank you and Enjoy. **

Chapter 2

"

So what is a nice young woman like you doing in London?" John asked giving Alice a cup of tea whom he had sit on the couch across the room. **  
"**Oh, I'm studying abroad."**  
"**Really?" John sat back down in his chair with Sherlock in his staring very openly at her "And what are you studying." **  
**Alice laughed and looked at Sherlock. "Would you like to tell Dr. Watson? I'm sure by now you have me all figured out seeing how you haven't taken your eyes off me since I came in."**  
**He smiled crookedly and without looking at John, started. "She was born and raised in America and went to a very prestigious school, seeing how she acts and talks no normal college would do. She studies culinary, judging by the scarring on her hands from the thin clean cuts indicating a sharp knife and small burns on the wrist and finger tips. Also she has a slight aroma about her of baked sweets along with cooking oil, and the little flour residue under her nails indicate she preferred baking over likes to use her hands as much as she does her mind. She is studying different kinds of culinary professions and technique from different countries, seeing how her sweat pants are Italian made and shirt is French, and that kind of eyeliner is from Japan. How many have you been to, five?" **  
"**Nine actually." She said with an amused smile. **  
"**Ah, so she is fluent in nine or more languages, very smart and quick to understanding." Sherlock squinted at her."And for some reason she has come here, London, not very famous for it's cuisine, aside from the classic fish and chips. So she could be here for sightseeing..."**  
"**Or I could be here for a job. Traveling takes a lot of money." she interrupted **  
"**No, you come from a wealthy background, that shirt is over a hundred pounds and the way you wear it is as if it is normal attire for you. Also, why work where your talent won't really be appreciated? Besides, you came to our flat almost directly I would bet and seeing how much you know of me, I wonder why you didn't come before now."**  
"**Sherlock!" John interrupted. "You've had your fun, not stop showing off." Sherlock made a face at John but kept quiet. **  
**Alice started to laugh. "Oh my dear John, I did ask for it. And as I expected, he has it mostly correct." She set her teacup down on the desk and looked at John. "Yes, I am studying in the Culinary world. It's a marvelous kind of science, I mostly make up my own recipes. I am more...acquainted with baking than cooking, but I enjoy them both."**  
**She stopped and suddenly beamed. "Maybe I could cook for you sometime, I'd like to see if Sherlock's tongue is as keen as his mind."**  
**Alice looked to Sherlock with a mocking smile.**  
**"As for your wondering, I'm not telling you anything. **  
**Sherlock raised his eyebrow.**  
**You're bored, you have nothing to do as much as I can tell, and seeing you have just come back from the dead and Moriarty pretty much destroyed your reputation, people still aren't ready to rely on you again. And considering that you have entertain me for so long, you must be dying for a puzzle." She leaned in slightly as did Sherlock. "So what do you say?"**  
**Sherlock scanned over her face again, something was nagging at him from the back of his mind. Frustration of not knowing her but feeling familiar was starting to get out of hand. **  
**"What's in it for you? He asked finally. **  
**Alice shrugged. "I'll get to spend time with the famous Sherlock Holmes and wonderful John Watson!" **  
**~**  
**John watched his comrade pacing around their flat, lost in thought like he always did when he was excited. Alice had left, for a brief moment giving Sherlock a chance to 'think it over'

"

So," John said finally breaking the silence, "What do you think of her?" he asked, trying to get Sherlock to share his thoughts. **  
**He stopped pacing and looked a John with a small gleam in his eyes. "I think I like the idea. As you said before, I have nothing else to do." He added **  
"**But that isn't all, is it?"**  
**Sherlock smiled slightly at the man who knew him so well, then frowned. "I know her, or at least she looks familiar, but know that I have never met her."**  
"**Randomly bumped into her on the street?" John shrugged **  
**Sherlock scratched his head "No, because she said she had never been here before. I would remember, one would think, if I had met her." **  
**John got up and took the tea cups over to the kitchen and started to clean them as Sherlock continued to walk around the living room while tearing through his mind for answers.

"

I don't know, Sherlock. She doesn't look all that familiar to me. But she is very pretty." he mumbled the last part mostly to himself. **  
**Sherlock turned slightly to briefly look at his flat mate, shook his head and returned to his thoughts. a half an hour later there was another knock. Sherlock hurried to the door as John was finishing cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. **  
**Ms. Hudson stood at the door with Alice right behind her. "Are you boys busy?" she asked slightly startled by how fast the door was answered.**  
**Alice smiled to herself when seeing the glimmer of excitement in Sherlock's eyes. **  
"**No, please come in ." he looked at Alice and nodded slightly "you as well Alice." **  
"**Oh dear, not again!" exclaimed slightly when seeing the wall and the new holes in it. then turned to Sherlock a little surprised. "You have met her already?" **  
"**Briefly, yes." John said coming around the corner. **  
"**Oh good! Then it shouldn't be a problem!" She said delighted. **  
"**What shouldn't be?" John asked coming closer to the group.**  
**Alice smiled "I just moved into 221c!" **  
**Sherlock raised his eyebrow slightly. "I don't remember accepting your offer-"**  
"**-Yet," She said holding up a finger, "but I know you will." She said smugly. John looked between his friends face and their new apartment mate's. He could see the frustration Sherlock had, his eyes darted back and forth scanning Alice's features, hoping for some kind of clue to her identity. While Alice calmly, with a smile playing on her lips, looked back at Sherlock. **  
**John looked at the stranger a little more closely, trying to see things the way Sherlock did. In the end it didn't do him much good, he may have spent a year and a half with him, but he could never be able to see things exactly like his brilliant partner.

"Well," Alice chirped, breaking the silence, " I need to go get settled, once again it was marvelous to finally meet you, Mr Holmes and Mr. Watson." She shook their hands and turned to Ms. Hudson. "I'll be downstairs, if you want to come talk later." With a smile and a glance at Sherlock, she walked out the room and happily bounced down the stairs.

"Oh, she is such a darling. I'm glad she took that room down there, been starting to think on making it a storage place. But I wish there was someplace nicer for a gal like her." Ms. Hudson said turning to the boys who both looked after where she had left.**  
**"I think she'll be fine, besides, you will get to have a neighbor so you won't have to strain your hip to come up here for company." John reassured her. **  
**Sherlock remained silent, receding into his mind again to think over her offer. There wasn't much he could do now, she was now in the same living complex, and seeing how she acted, he wouldn't get rid of her easily, even if he wanted to. **  
**~**  
**Alice looked around the small little run down flat, which now she would call home. Aside from the table, a few chairs, the couch, bed and bathroom and the kitchen appliances, it was quite empty. She didn't mind too much, she had been in worse. Sighing she started to unpack her two suitcases she had taken with her all around the world. Tags and stickers covered the slightly worn dark green fabric. She looked at them fondly then her eyes stopped on the British flag.. '_This may be the last place I stay' _She thought to she had put away her clothes in the closet and set everything in order she stepped back to admire her work. **  
****"**It will do I guess, for now." **  
**There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called.**  
**Ms. Hudson came into the room. "Hello love, oh I see you have got your self all situated."**  
****"**Yes, what do you think?" Alice asked **  
****"**I think it could do with a make over, the walls that is, but as placement with everything it actually looks more like a livable flat."**  
**Alice smiled fondly at the old woman. Then almost without thinking slipped her arm around Ms. Hudson's elbow in a friendly manner. "Say, I need to go out and get some things, you want to come with me? While we are out we could find a good color to redo the walls with as well!" **  
**Ms. Hudson looked at her with slight shock as to how suddenly Alice had moved, then smiled. "Sure! why not? I don't have anything else to do today, a day out would be very nice. I'll just go get ready." **  
****"**Wonderful!" Alice let go of her and clapped her hands in excitement. "And we can get to know each other better!" **  
****"**My you are full of energy. And yes, it would be fantastic to get to know my new neighbor." Ms. Hudson winked "I'll be back in a few!" she said excitedly and left.**  
**Alice went into her new room and grabbed her wallet, stopped to look in the mirror and smiled to herself. "Perfect"

**Please Review!**


	3. Scents

**Hey, sorry it took so long for this Chap. I was having a bit of writer's block. It is kinda a filler I think. Hope you enjoy it, and please Review! it means a lot. **

**Chapter 3**

Sherlock sat in his chair, staring into the fireplace while unconsciously plucking at his violin, still trying to find the similarities in Alice's face that his memory claimed there where to someone he had met before. Who did she remind him of? Who were her parents? why was she here? what was the point of this puzzle? Just to keep him from boredom? Someone so much like him. She did come just in the nick of time, he was starting to lose his mind.  
He sighed which brought him back to the real world. He looked outside to see the light was quickly fading and the room was silent. He got up in a slight panic. For all he knew Alice could be here to kill either him or John and he wasn't ready to lose John again.

"John?" He called out placing his violin on the computer desk. He rushed into the kitchen, with no sign of John he only briefly stopped to see the plate of food and tea set out for him on the table, then paced quickly down the hall to John's bedroom.  
John sat on his bed with his computer in his lap typing something up in a document that he sends to his therapist, as having the blog would upset people with Sherlock's resurrection. He looked up from his screen to see the small panic behind Sherlock's green-blue eyes.  
"Oh, Sherlock!" He said closing his laptop and standing up. "you okay?"  
Sherlock relaxed a bit "Yes I'm fine, just a little cautious with a new body in the building."  
"Sorry, you were zoned out and I thought you needed some time to think without the clicking of my keyboard annoying you." John said apodigelicly  
"Don't worry about it, but do be careful, we don't really know if Alice is telling the truth.'  
"you think she would harm us?"  
"I don't know, that's the problem. but we both have learned not to readily trust anyone. they aren't always what they seem."  
John nodded.

Suddenly Sherlock sniffed. He turned around and sniffed again.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Do you smell that?" he asked  
John inhaled. "Hmmmm, yeah is it that sweet smell?"  
Sherlock nodded, "Alice had this kind of smell on her." He looked around the room.  
"You think she has been in here?"  
"Possible, yes"  
"But how? I was in here the whole time, plus I haven't heard or seen anything or anyone come in since Ms. Hudson left." John said.  
"Well you tend to forget things and not notice everything."  
"Yeah, says the guy who spends five hours sitting spaced out oblivious to everything."  
Sherlock glared at John then smiled. "True...was it really five hours?"  
He nodded.

"Oh boys!" the voice of Ms. Hudson came from the living room pulling them out of their little conversation. "Alice has made a treat."  
Sherlock with John right behind him came out into the main room where the smell increased and found Ms Hudson standing in the middle of it. She was wearing an apron with flour marks on it. "You boys have been up here all day"  
"All week is more like it" Sherlock grumbled  
"Why don't you come down to Alice's flat? She has invited you to have some of the sweets we have made!"  
John stepped forward "wait, you two have been cooking?"  
"Yes! She is teaching me how to bake, bless her soul, she is so patient with clumsy old me." Ms. Hudson laughed. "Oh but come now! They are fresh out of the oven and they taste amazing warm."  
"What does?" Sherlock asked  
"Come and see!" Alice called from the bottom of the stairway.  
The two flat mates looked at each other then back to Ms. Hudson. "Very well." Sherlock said after a moment.  
They walked down the stairs and down the hall to 221c. When they opened the door the sweet pastry smell was overwhelming. Alice was humming to herself as she finished frosting a pan with the source of the smell.  
"Cinnamon buns?" John asked  
"Yes! They are my trademark product!" Alice explained looking up from her work. "Want to try one? And no, Mr. Holmes, they aren't poisoned, right Ms. Hudson?" She said after seeing the questionable look Sherlock gave her.  
"Correct, I was with her the whole time, not that she would do such a thing."

Alice smiled and scooped out two warm frosting soaked buns and placed one each on two plates that were set out. She picked them up and held them towards the two men."Here you are! At least try it and tell me what you think!" She said enthusiastically.  
John took both of them and handed one to Sherlock who hesitantly held out his hand and took one of the plates.  
Sherlock watched a little uneasily as John took a bite of the, he admitted, wonderful smelling and looking pastry.  
"Oh my god!" John somewhat moaned as the bun sparked his tasted buds and as he chewed it seemed to melt in his mouth. "That is amazing!" He said around another bite.

Ms. Hudson was beaming with pride. Alice smiled then turned to Sherlock and looked at him expectantly.  
"I'm not really hungry." He said rather blandly  
John looked at him crossly as Ms. Hudson frowned almost as if she was wounded from him not eating something silly as a cinnamon bun. He sighed and picked up the sticky bun and took a bite of it.

He only did it to pacify everyone in the room but when his tongue came into contact with the bun his mouth salivated and the blend of cinnamon, flour, with the sugary frosting with a slight hint of orange and lemon made him struggling to hold back his own moan. It was amazing.  
Alice nodded approvingly as did john while Ms. Hudson was clapping her hands with joy.

"Well?" Alice asked with a smile dancing on the corner of her mouth.  
Sherlock stood there for a second still slightly caught up in the bliss of the moment that he hoped he was not showing on the outside. He swallowed "Your baking is the best I have ever tasted. Thank you."  
Alice laughed "it wasn't just me though." She stepped over to Ms. Hudson's side and slipped her arm around her elbow. "She was excellent for a first time professional baker." Alice smiled warmly at their landlady.  
"Oh stop it." She replied but still beamed at the praise.

Sherlock took another bite and eyed the two women across from him carefully. What was Alice playing at?  
John had finished his with in a minute and looked as if he would take the whole pan away. "Thank you very much, you two. It is the best thing I have ever tasted!" John said.  
"wait until you try my cooking! I meant what I said before, I want to make you two dinner sometime. Oh, which reminds me," she looked to Sherlock, "where you able to catch the ingredients just by tasting?"  
Sherlock smiled and finished off his bun. "I am not as keen on the culinary world as you, but you used orange in the cinnamon buns and the frosting is made with cream cheese with a smidge of lemon to it. It is very well blended, but as I said before, I'm not much of a food critic."  
"True, seeing as skinny as you are food isn't really a worry. Why I bet if you didn't have your body constantly telling you with annoying pains of hunger you may not even eat at all." Alice stated " but I am glad that you liked it and at least reviewed our work." She smiled sincerely.  
He nodded slightly and turned to Ms. Hudson. "it was very good."  
"oh thank you dear."  
Sherlock smiled at one of is only motherly figures holding back his feeling of concern of her noticeable growing attachment to Alice.  
He looked around the flat that he had first looked at before he took the one upstairs; trying to find clues, pictures, anything to help identify her. He found none.  
It was very different, there was new furniture, the walls that originally had that ugly green cast peeling wall paper was ripped off revealing a starch white underneath. It was more homey looking.  
"Do you like it?" Alice asked, pulling him from his observations. "Ms. Hudson and I went out and bought some things today."  
Sherlock looked at her sharply. "making quick friends aren't we?"  
"Nothing wrong with that, you two are friends with her, why can't i? besides, I figure that she might need someone like me when you two become too much for need girl time." Ms. Hudson flushed at her comment. "Anyways we are going to be painting the walls a better shade of green tomorrow if you and John feel like helping it would be wonderful." Alice said.  
Sherlock turned from her and started towards the door. "I highly doubt that'll have time for that. Thank you for the bun, it was very good. John, i'll be upstairs." And without a seconds glance he left the room.

looked over to Alice and patted her hand. "He's rather touchy, don't worry dear, he'll come round in time."  
'_I don't know if I have that time'_Alice thought looking after where Sherlock left.

She sighed and looked at her new landlady, "I'm not worried. This is Sherlock we are talking about after all." She smiled warmly then let go of her arm and walked over to the rolls again. "John, do you want to take some up with you? I can't eat all of these, Perhaps you have a few friends you could give some away to as well?" She said dishing some more of the buns out onto a paper plate.

"Sure, I'd love to get them off your hands." He said walking up to the counter. "You know" he said after a moment or two, "he does mean well, it's just he isn't use to people like himself, if that makes any sense." Alice nodded "and well, the last person who was like him almost destroyed his life, everything important to him was threatened. I'm sure you aren't like..." he hesitated before going on. "….Moriarty, but he will still be careful." John's voice went to a whisper as he said the name. As he remembered that month of thinking Sherlock dead. He shuddered a little then smiled a half happy smile at Alice.  
"I understand, it's not easy losing someone close," She place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And yes, i know it will take a while for him to trust me. But that won't stop me from having a bit of fun." She winked. "Here" she handed him the plate. "I think you better go take care of him, before he starts doing who's knows what in boredom's name."

John opened the door to his flat to find his mate sprawled on the couch with his head falling off the side and one of his legs on top the back of it with a very bored expression on his face. John sighed and walked into the kitchen and placed the plate of cinnamon buns on the, to his surprise, still cleared table. "So, what do you think?" He asked for the second time.  
"She hasn't been in the room, it was just the smell from her baking" John heard him mutter in the other room. Sherlock paused before asking in his dull tone. "What do I think about what?"

John walked into the living room and sat down in his chair. "About Alice. Any ideas of who she is?"  
Sherlock looked at John from his upside down position. "She hasn't given me much to work with, she is fighting dirty."  
John looked at him in disbelief. "What? But you always have ideas!"  
Sherlock sat up straight and sighed in frustration. "I have a few, but they don't connect to anything she has told me through her body or words."  
He started rubbing his hands through his curly hair, something John knew he only did when Sherlock was stuck. "She knows who I am and knows how i think, because we are so similar that she may as well be talking but it gives me nothing to go on. She is holding back anything that could give me a clue or advantage. At least HE gave me clues, or things to go on." he sighed again and stood up. "I think I need some air."

John watched Sherlock for a second. Then also stood up, concern welled up inside him but forced a smile on his face. "Well Alice gave us some more of the buns, we could go give some to Lestrade and Molly, check in with them. They are probably at Bart's Hospital, they have become almost inseparable."  
It was true, after the 'death' Molly and Gary had started to become more open with each other. Ever since the Christmas party, Lestrade started having a hard time keeping his eyes off of sweet Molly. They rather suited on another, and for once, Sherlock actually approved of one of Molly's boyfriends. Although there seemed to be a bit of hurt in his eyes whenever he saw them together.

Sherlock half smiled "Alright then, let's go."

Alice had finished cleaning the kitchen and had wrapped the leftovers. She washed the utensils and bowls, all the while humming to herself. Ms. Hudson was out getting something she said that she would use in return to Alice for showing her how to bake. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Just basic science. It made her wonder why the cooking here was so bad with so many brilliant people here.

She stopped Humming when she heard footsteps coming down on the stairs. She listened as John was talking to Sherlock about how it would only be a short visit because Molly and Lestrade had plans.

"Oh really? How do you know?" Sherlock asked, coming to the bottom of the stairs with John close behind him.

"He still texts me you know. He, Molly, and I relied on each other after you..." His voice faltered.  
Alice heard the footsteps stop at main level. She walked to her still open door and stood in the frame. She saw Sherlock looking at John, whose head hung a little, with sad eyes. It was to be expected she guessed, the fall was something that neither of them could get over.  
Sherlock reached out and placed a hand on John's shoulder. "John, I'm here now. I won't be going anywhere. I told you the reasons why. I'm sorry that I put you thr-" Sherlock was cut off from a surprise hug from John, who clung to his best friend whispering "I know, I know, I forgave you. It's just hard to-" John's body shook a little.  
Sherlock sighed and hugged him back trying to comfort the only person who really mattered to him.  
Alice watched, careful not to be seen in the shadows, like she always had done. Like she was taught.  
A few moments passed at John collected himself. He let go of Sherlock and stepped back. "Well come now, we haven't got long." His tone sounded a little embarrassed.  
Sherlock smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Right then." he turned with a flare of his coat and they left the apartment.

Alice stared after them, a glimmer of an idea started to form in her mind. Just then Ms. Hudson came out of her door with a sewing bag and almost ran into Alice in the doorway. "Oh, I didn't see you there dear. Is there something wrong?"  
Alice pulled herself back into the world and laughed a little. Hmmm? Yes, everything is fine, just heard someone leaving. Just wanted to see if it was someone new to meet."  
"Oh, who was it?"  
"Ah just John and Sherlock. going out for some air I guess." She stepped back into her flat gesturing Ms. Hudson in. "So! what's in the bag?"  
"Well, have you ever tried cross stitching? Perfect way to keep your hands and eyes busy while you talk." She said pulling out the fabric grid and multiple colored flosses. and a few pattern books.  
"I have seen it done, but never got to try it. I would love to learn!" Alice walked into the living room and sat down on her new chair that she and Ms. Hudson had picked earlier that day. Ms. Hudson sat on the couch across from her.  
"Oh it's rather simple..." Alice listened while her mind started to drift back to the sight she saw only a minute ago.  
_I think, it's time to do something with John_

Thanks! Please Review!


	4. Memories

**Hey all, thanks for reading. I don't own Sherlock. please review. I would like to know what you think and if I should keep going. **

Chapter 4

John hated coming here. Memories flooded his mind. He had to do everything to keep from crying whenever he happened to pass by the hospital. He hated it so much. The flash backs of seeing Sherlock stand on the top keeping him from going to him. The painful breath he held as he watched Sherlocks flailing form fall almost endlessly. The sound of his body hitting the ground. Finally the bloody sight of the face of his only true friend.

Now of course he knew it wasn't really Sherlock who had fallen, but the guise was so perfect that the image and feelings of that moment couldn't be covered or taken away from him. It burned in his mind just as the war did. It haunted his dreams. More often than nought he found himself constantly having to touch Sherlock, making sure he was there for real. In turn, Sherlock seemed to need the same assurance. A slight pinch of the sleeve, a soft brush of the shoulder. Needing to know that yes, in fact, they were really still in each others lives.

Sherlock held open the main door to the hospital for John. They went up to the fourth floor to where Molly normally worked. They opened the door to the lab to find Lestrade jumping a little ways from Molly who was equally as startled. Sherlock didn't know why they reacted the way they did; everyone knew they were together.  
John laughed softly. "Don't look so guilty you two."  
Molly smiled a small embarrassed smile. "Hey guys, what's up?" She said coming a closer to the two. Lestrade followed her and put his arm around her waist.  
"Nothing much," John said. "We got a new neighbor today and she made some cinnamon buns for us. She had a few extra so we thought you two would like some." He handed Molly the plate of rolls.  
"Really? Thank you" Molly said taking the plate. "A new neighbor huh? how's that going?"  
"Better than one thought it would." John replied "Sherlock hasn't insulted her off yet. and really, she isn't too bad."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes then looked to Greg "You knew we were coming, why exactly did you need to start making out before we came in?" He said in a low voice as John and Molly continued to talk about Alice.  
He shrugged "Why not?"  
Sherlock shook his head. "so i take it everything between you two are going well?" He said at normal tones  
"Yes, very. Infact we are about to go out to dinner."

John stood half listening to the conversation. He was trying very hard not to look around the room too much. He tried not to remember the conversation in this room. The mistake of leaving Sherlock alone. The place he had last seen Sherlock alive before the month of Hell and utter loneliness. He reached out almost without thinking and lightly grabbed Sherlock's jacket cuff, reassuring himself that he was still there. Standing in this building tore at his wound that was still tender from the violent death that still replayed in his mind. He felt sick.  
"Hey" He said interrupting the conversation. "I'm going to go okay? I need to finish writing my letter to my therapist before it gets too late."  
Sherlock looked sharply at John's face. He was smiling, but his eyes held almost unbearable sadness. Sherlock nodded. "Sure, I need to get somethings, don't wait up for me."  
John smiled numbly and hugged Molly and shook Lestrade's hand and left the room almost wanting to run out of the building, away from the nightmares and reminders.

The three of them watch him leave.  
"I don't think he will ever be able to get over it." Molly whispered sadly.  
"No." Sherlock agreed. 'and neither will I.' he thought.  
Lestrade sighed. "I wish there was something we could do for him."  
"Just give him time." Molly said lightly touching Sherlock's arm.

Sherlock's lips twitched in a slight smile. Molly knew him better than he gave her credit for. He nodded. "Well I won't keep you two anymore from your date. But before you go, Molly may I borrow a liver and a few chemicals?"  
Molly gave him a look "It's for and experiment!" he said some how innocently. She sighed.  
"Sure go ahead. Just make sure you return what things you can."  
He smiled "Of course!"

John walked up the stairs, him mind still fighting against remembering and failing horribly at it. He sighed and opened the door to his flat, too preoccupied to notice that it was unlocked. He took off his Jacket and flipped on the light.

"Too painful for you was it?" John jumped at sudden sound and turned sharply around to see Alice sitting cross legged on the couch with an amused yet somehow sympathetic smile.  
"he matters so much to you. I don't know why you hide it. I saw you two in the hallway. I'm surprised you two didn't kiss right then and there." John's face flushed  
Alice laughed. Then gestured him to sit. "Come now, I would like to talk with you. Get to know you a little bit without Sherlock's commentary. "  
John slowly and cautiously sat down in his chair. Then gave her a puzzled look. "Why do you need to talk with me? If you are like Sherlock you could guess my whole life story just by looking at me."  
"That is true." She said leaning back into the couch. "But you see, I like knowing for sure, also I'm a woman, a little more sense of emotion. unlike Sherlock, I am able to express emotion. I am a bit more...human I guess." She paused. "And unlike your partner I don't like bringing too much attention to myself. I'm not that much of a show off." She said almost like it was an afterthought.

"You see, I like to get to know people, yes it is true, the way Sherlock and I's minds work could easily penetrate the first to third layer of a person and their life. Their tendencies, things they do and what they had done for the past few days. But unless you actually talk to the person and spend time to get to know them, you almost will never be able to reach the most amazing and interesting part of a person. The personality. The true reasons on why a person acts or does the things they do. I'm sure if Sherlock knew that he'd spend more time with people. But then again, he isn't really a peoples person."She gave him a side glance. "unless it involves you."

John was baffled by her boldness. But he still didn't know what she wanted from him. Her appearance in his flat set all kinds of warning bells and read flags off in his mind. "So...is there anything in particular you want to talk about?."  
Alice looked at him for a second then laughed. "Is it not obvious? I would like to get to know you John Watson. Aside from Sherlock, no one elses has ever really been able to get to your inner layer." John looked at her suspiciously, not trusting her words. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Trust me or not, I only want to be your friend, seeing how I may be around for awhile." Her smile seemed genuine and kind. John relax just a little.  
"Okay, then." John realized that he hadn't really spent any time with anyone else since he met Sherlock and since he had come back. He found himself in a place in which may be a reason why he could never hold onto a girlfriend, he didn't really know what to say or how to start a conversation with the young lady sitting across from him.  
Alice chuckled "Why don't i start? it may come back to you as we talk" she said almost as if she could hear his thought process. "Let's start with the basics? What is your favorite color?"

That was simple enough, starting with the normal almost cheap ways to get to know someone. "Red" he replied almost without thinking.  
"Why?"  
He looked at her confused. "It is a nice color, deep, appealing to the eyes, and has many meanings to it."  
"What meanings of red makes it so pleasing to you?" she asked leaning forward a little.  
John hadn't expected her to question him in the fashion that she was. He thought she would have moved on to what your favorite food or animal is. But then again she was like Sherlock, so maybe simple answers as such would have been too dull for her.  
"Well," he said hesitantly, "it is common color, it is a basis for making other colors, it is the color of my favorite kinds of jam. It is warm..." he paused trying to find other reasons.  
"It's also the color of blood," Alice said looking at the doctor carefully "I am sort of surprised that you like red considering the amount of blood I'm sure you have seen through your life."  
John stared at her. "Yes well, I hadn't thought of it that way.'  
She smirked at him with a knowing gaze.  
"What about you?" he asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
"Green and brown." She replied  
"Why?" John asked echoing her from before.  
"See? told you it would come back. I like their earthy qualities, commonly found in nature. They are relaxing to look at. When they are put side by side, they complement each other. They are cool colors, but give a warm feel to them."  
"So you like nature things?"  
"Yes, I try my hardest to stay at least a little in touch with the world. It is such a marvelous thing; the world. I may have traveled all around it, but it never ceases to amaze me."  
John looked at Alice with a new perspective. He wondered how someone with the same, if not better intelligence, of Sherlock was able to be so different. Sherlock would never really look at the world around him, unless it was for a case. He hardly left the country let alone London itself. and he definitely didn't seek people to talk to. He seemed satisfied with just knowing, as Alice had put it, the third layer of people.  
"Have you ever been someplace other than Afghanistan and London?" She asked pulling back from his thoughts.  
"Hmm? Ah, no, not really. I have been to the nearby countries of Afghanistan, but no other place." Memories of the war flashed across his mind he winced at the memorie of getting shot and unthinkingly touched his shoulder.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." John looked at Alice questionably "I didn't mean to have you recall such things. it's not easy to recover from such an...experience." Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she remembered something that made her shiver a bit. She then sighed then stood up, "My time is running short," just then John heard the front door open and close. Guessing it was Sherlock. "How about a date tomorrow? We can talk longer then. And maybe I could make you dinner." She said with a chipper voice  
Alice walked over to the door without waiting for his answer and before opening it winked at him.

Sherlock stood outside about to grab the handle when Alice swung it open. "Hello, Sherlock dear!" She said with that cutesy tone which irritated him so. "Don't worry, your John is fine. We just had a little chat."  
She stepped around him with a smile while he eyed her suspiciously. "Yes, of course."  
Alice chuckled at him then looked at John. "See you around four then?"  
John just nodded numbly.  
"Perfect! Good night then boys, sleep well!" And with that she pranced down the stairs to her flat.

Sherlock watched after her before turning to the still baffled John. "You are going on a date with her?" He asked stepping into the room while closing the door.  
"Yeah...I guess" John said hesitantly. "She sort of asked me without really letting me reply." He still had his eyes on the door. Then snapped back and looked at Sherlock. "Do you not want me to go?" He asked suddenly.  
Sherlock took off his scarf and coat. "No, I think it would be a perfect way for us to find out more about her. She obviously won't give me any clues, but with you she might slip up."  
John crossed his arms. "So you want me to be your ears and eyes?"  
Sherlock stopped and looked at John with a confused gaze. "Aren't you always?"  
John stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing.  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his laughing friend.  
after John had settled down, Sherlock started to ask him questions.  
"She didn't hurt you, so what was she doing here?"  
"She said she wanted to get to know me better."  
"What? How so?" Sherlock asked baffled  
"I know! She started asking me what my favorite color was, reasons why i liked it, where I have been...it was a little strange to say the least."  
"I'll say. Why would she be so interested in you?" Sherlock started pacing  
"Well, maybe for the same reasons that you are interested in being my friend?" John said a little hurt.  
Sherlock looked at him "I don't think so, or at least she has other reasons too."  
John sighed then remembered something, "Anyways, I think that she has sort of given us a clue."  
"When?" His eyes excited  
"Just now, before you came in we were talking about places we have been and I remembered parts of the war, then she seemed to remember something that as well and she almost seem ready to relate to my time in Afghanistan. I think she has seen deaths, or killings more than your normal passings." John paused "You think she had done some detective like work before?"  
"No, Don't think so." Sherlock answered after a moment "maybe something else."  
John pursed his lips while in thought. "Well if she is such a great cook and traveled the world there is bound to be something about her on the internet." He reached down and retrieved his laptop that was beside his chair.  
Sherlock nodded "i'm going to get changed. I'll put some water on for some tea as well." he turned and left the room.  
John booted up his laptop. pulling up Google he realized that he didn't have a last name. He sat there for a second. Did she even have a last name? He shook his head and typed 'Alice, professional chef world traveler' into the search bar and hit enter. He scrolled through the results and found a wikipedia link titled 'Alice A.M. Jones , 20 year old American chef genius' He clicked and found a picture of Alice in a chef uniform holding a colorful dish. He scanned through the little text there was on her. Just then Sherlock returned to the room in his pajamas. "Find something?" he asked hovering over John's chair looking down on the screen.  
"Yeah, not a whole lot tho."  
"Alice A.M. Jones?"  
"Two middle names or married?" John asked looking up at Sherlock who was intently reading the blurb.  
"Neither. She has no wedding ring, and if she was i don't think she would be going on a date with you. Besides I don't think she would have made so easy for us to find out who she is"  
"You saying that Jones is like an alias?"  
"Most famous people do that, or people who have something to hide. I think the latter is more likely. What's that?" He said pointing to a link at the bottom of the page.  
John clicked on it and was greeted with a homey site with pictures of cakes and exotic looking dishes. "Ah it seems to be a recipe website she made."  
"Hmmmm."  
"So you think that A and M is her real name?"  
"Or part of it." He stood up striate as the kettle started to sing. He walked to the kitchen and took turned off the stove. "At least it is a start."

Alice stood outside on the street in a heavy dark brown coat looking up at the night sky and watching her warm breath dissipate as it became colder and consumed by the air around it. She sighed and looked around the street. Few people roamed the sidewalks, returning from a day's work. Cabbies drove around, hunting for passengers. She winced a the memory.  
"How much per murder?" the old man asked over the phone.  
"1500 quid, and 1000 more every time you involve Him."  
There was a pause on the other end "You promise that my kids will get everything I make, no strings attached?"  
"Yes. No strings attached." She could almost hear his smile. "Alright, I'll do it."  
Her phone started to vibrated in her sweat pants pocket. She took it out and glanced at the screen  
The number was blocked.  
"Hello." she said coolly into the receiver.

**Review please**


	5. Mycroft and Music

**Hey you all! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! Gah I was so busy these past months with two jobs and family stuff. Plus lots of writers block. I am still very open to ideas or corrections on my writing and would love some reviews! they really help me keep going and getting a perspective on my writing. But a read is just as good too. I think this story will get up to ten chapters. I have the last few pretty much set on stone. I would love to hear what people think of Alice and who she is. Thanks again and sorry for the wait. I'll try and get the next one out sooner than this one. **

John rolled over to look at the bedside table clock. The red lights shined 7:30. He groaned. He didn't get to bed till almost one last night due to the investigation on Alice. They had spent hours searching the internet, then fighting on weather or not to include Mycroft on the search. Sherlock's overflowing amount of stubbornness lead to John storming off to his room, fed up and exhausted. He remembered then that he still had to finish his weekly report to his therapist.

John sighed and reluctantly peeled off his covers. He shivered as the cool air crashed against his uncovered skin and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom. Brushed his hair and teeth. He looked at his reflection. His eyes had bags under them from many nights lack of efficient sleep. His hair despite his brushing and tousling looked matted and terribly unkept. He decided to take a shower.

He stood thinking as the warm liquid splashed on his skin. Thinking over the strange events that happened yesterday. He wondered what today might hold with his forced upon date with the mysterious young woman. She reminded him very much of Sherlock. However she was a completely different person than him too. It was fascinating to see.

John started to wash his hair with his new favorite shampoo that Mary had given him during the part of his life where he forgot to care for his body. He had lost all feeling aside from deep despair after the fall. After the funeral Molly had introduced Mary to him. She actually worked at the hospital with Molly and apparently met her a month or so before Sherlock was cruelly ripped from him. But life with Sherlock's new found fame at that time had hardly let him really look for a woman let alone notice one.

Sighing he picked up the soap and lathered it. He scrubbed his body and unthinkingly lingered on the scar on his shoulder. He suddenly thought of last night's conversation with Alice. He recalled the flighting pain, despair, and anger that only briefly shone behind her hazel eyes before a defensive wall slammed down. Normally he wouldn't have caught it, but the time he spent with Sherlock trained him to always focus on his eyes. The only place where they both truly showed their true emotions. What was she hiding? What was she thinking of that would cause such emotions to arise?

He turned off the water and stepped out into the cooler air. After he had finished drying off and had gone out to dress for the day, John went down the stairs to the living room of his shared flat. When he came through the door he felt something was wrong. Sherlock stood near the window looking out over London but his stance was tense. John walked all the way in the room to see the reason why. Mycroft sat cross legged in john's chair lazily toying with his umbrella he always carried.

"Ah, there you are John." He said still keeping his gaze on his younger brother.

"Mycroft" john nodded "is there something you need?"

"Yes actually. I would like some information on the young woman who has just moved into the flat just below you. My dear brother here is refusing to say anything to me since I arrived." Mycroft voice was it's usual careful controlled yet sarcastic tone as he kept his gaze on the childish Sherlock.

John went and sat on the couch "really? That's surprising."

"Well he has said piss off a few times, if that counts."

John shook his head. "No other insults?" He turned to his flat mate with surprise.

Sherlock, still looking out the window, grabbed his violin that laid on the computer table and began plucking at it. "Mycroft already knows he's fat, what more is there to say about the walrus?" He asked nonchalantly.

Mycroft's face went a little red and glared at him. John sighed, if only he could keep his mouth shut. John cleared his throat trying to change the mood, "you came to find out about Alice?"

Mycroft turned his head to finally look at John. "Yes, the last time a person moved in to a flat next to you they were assassins. I'm a little keen on such things nowadays."

John nodded recalling it. And winced when his mind wandered to the next day after.

"Anyways" Mycroft cleared his throat, bring John to the present. "I have no record of this young woman which makes me nervous. She has traveled the world and by the surprisingly little amount of information on her, she coming to Britain is out of the ordinary. Also the fact that she came straight to you, Sherlock, has me concerned. I need to know her motives."

Sherlock stopped fiddling with his violin and turned, looking at John then to Mycroft. "We aren't sure to tell the truth." He said rather snidely. "However, John would seem to have scored a date with her. They are going later to night."

"And so you are willing to put John in an unknown situation in which he could be killed?"

Sherlock's expression fell to a concerned considering face. John decided to speak up. "If she wanted to kill me I would already be dead." Sherlock shot him a warning glance as Mycroft with a flighting expression of shock flitted across his face looked at John expectantly.

"She was here last night." He said carefully. "I was alone and completely off guard."

"And what happened?"

"She just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Me, things I like...I guess what we could call a normal conversation."

Mycroft stared at John in brief disbelief. He collected himself quickly. "So you are going on a date with her?"

"Yes, is that alright?" John asked for the second time.

Mycroft touched his own lips and pursed them while he thought. "I think so. She may open up to you, like someone I know." He flickered his eyes to Sherlock then focused back on John. " I would like you to tell me everything afterwards, of course." He said smiling.

"Of course" John smiled weakly back.

Mycroft nodded then stood up. "Well then, I will be in touch, call me if there are any problems or needs you have." He started towards the door but not without Sherlock (whom John was waiting for) to have the last word.

"Don't go introducing yourself to her yet, the sight of your face may scare her off." he said turning back to the window.

With a grimace on his face and a stiff back, Mycroft left the little flat.

Once John heard the building front door shut he turned to Sherlock. "Well, that went well."

"I thought so too." Sherlock plopped down in his chair with a bored expression and sprawled himself to resumed, John guessed, what he was doing before Mycroft had barged in.

Sighing John stared at his impossible friend. Then got up to make some morning tea and see if he could scrounge up some food for breakfast. He may have to get some more milk and other things while he was out today. Which reminded him he had no clue what and where he and Alice were doing for the date. If all else failed he hoped she wouldn't mind if they spent some of the date at the store.

Alice had gotten up early, too shaken by last night's call to get any sleep. She had almost finished covering the furniture and taping the walls and floors for the repainting when there was a knock at the door. Carefully she walked over to it on quite feet and looked out the peep hole. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the darling old landlady. She opened the door and beamed "Good morning ! Come to paint with me?" she asked gesturing her in.

"Why yes love. Oh my." She looked around the flat, "well it seems that the hard part is all taken care of." Hudson turned her eyes back to Alice. "Oh dear, you look like you had an awful night's sleep." she lightly touched below Alice's left eye with a worried frown on her face.

"Do I really look that bad?" She asked lifting her hand to her face

Mrs. Hudson nodded. "you could catch a few more hours while I start the painting." she dropped her hand and picked up a paintbrush that was on the floor.

Alice smiled at the motherly like woman and shook her head. "No sorry, tried that already. Besides, it's no fun painting a room alone." she stooped down and retrieved another brush. "that and some good music." She walked over to the kitchen and plugged in a ipod to travel sized speakers. Alice pressed play and they got started on painting the flat to the upbeat music of the many places the young girl had been to.

John sat at the desk typing on his lap top about the past few days in a document he would eventually send out to his therapist when he heard a loud thumping beat coming from downstairs. The ground vibrated as the thumping continued. Sherlock, who had resigned to the kitchen table where he was doing something to a liver he got from Molly yesterday, looked up from his experiment with a confused gaze at John.

"What the hell is that?" Sherlock finally asked.

"Not sure, it seems to becoming from Alice's flat." Sherlock gave John the 'well no duh' look and stood up and headed towards the door.

"Might as well see what she is up to. or at least tell her to stop the blasted racket."

John quickly followed suit. The closer they got to the ground floor the more intense the pounding became and mixed with the thumping was a smell of chemicals, "House paint." Sherlock noted. John suddenly realized that thumping was the base to a song for he could now hear instruments and vocals of a different language coming from down the hall.

"Ukrainian I believe." Sherlock said over the volume.

When they reached 221c they were surprised to see the door standing wide open. John leaned his head in to see Alice dancing in place while painting the walls. John looked around the paper, tape and paint covered room of Alice's flat and stopped wide eyed at Mrs. Hudson who was somewhat swaying her hips to the beat of the foreign music.

Alice, whom saw the two in the corner of her eye spun round to greet them. "HI!" she yelled over the music.

John waved with a little confused smile. Sherlock, however seemed a bit put out. "DO YOU THINK YOU COULD TURN THIS RACKET DOWN A BIT?" He yelled at her.

Alice laughed and danced over to her speakers and turned a knob on the side of one. The music became background noise quickly. Mrs Hudson turned around, "Why did you turn it down? OH!" she exclaimed when she noticed the two men standing in the doorway. "Hello boys! come to help?" she asked innocently.

Alice laughed again as Sherlock glared at her. "No I do believe they came to inquire upon the noise. Was it bugging you?"

"Immensely" Sherlock got out before John could nudge him in the ribs.

"We were just wondering what the noise was and if you could turn it down a bit, that's all."

"Ah, I see, sorry about that. But this song is the kind that sounds awesome when blasted. I will keep it down from now on," she looked at Sherlock "sorry for bothering you 'Mister Grumpy Gills'" Alice said while puckering her lips and spoke in a mocking voice.

Sherlock sniffed and stormed out of the room.

Alice laughed a silvery bell laugh and walked back to the wall she and Hudson were currently working on.

"You shouldn't tease him like that, you know." John said walking in a bit farther into the flat.

Alice shrugged, "I know, but it is loads of fun."

John shook his head "You two are so childish."

Alice turned to John and with an evil looking smile she said "You are what you eat." then laughed as John stood looking at her confounded a little and Mrs. Hudson's eyes widened in horror. "I'm kidding, Sorry I have always wanted to say that to someone."

John quickly recovered. "like I said, 'childish'." He bent down and picked up a brush that lay next to the paint bucket on the floor. "Need another hand?" he asked

Alice nodded, "Sure! it would make this go faster, then we could go on our date sooner!" She briefly eyed him up and down, "though, i think you should change your clothes to more ratter ones than those."

John looked down at his attire "I do think you are right," he turned to the door, "be back in a minute." and left.

She looked over to Mrs. Hudson who still was looking at Alice with a shocked face. "Oh don't worry about it. It was only a joke."

she shook her head and continued to paint.

They finished painting around two or so. While they painted they listened to Alice's varied music from the world while she sang along with her warm alto voice. Occasionally Mrs. Hudson would ask her to translate the song, what it was about or what country it was from.

John listened to the melodies with fascination. His time spent with Sherlock had made him more tune to the musical world with his violin playing and the scores he would play in the flat when he needed background noise as he worked on experiments. He would ask questions about her time in certain countries and what songs were her favorite. All in all John rather liked talking with the two woman. He concluded, aside from the more exciting and puzzling cases he did with Sherlock, he enjoyed the hours he spent painting and doing something completely ordinary.

Alice was washing out her's and Mrs. Hudson's brushes in a water bucket next to the paint one. "Why don't you guys go get cleaned up? I'll wash out the utensils and then get ready for our date. Okay?" She looked up from her scrubbing and winked at John. He nodded and gave her his brush and walked up to his flat.

As he opened the door he was welcomed to the sight of Sherlock sitting unhappily in John's chair arms crossed and a stubborn frown on his lips. Sighing John walked to the kitchen to find well divided liver chunks separated and soaking in different petri dishes and floating in different liquids in which successfully covered almost all of the table surface along with papers and files in piles that covered the rest of it. "You know this is a silly way to pitch a fit, Sherlock." there was no reply. So he was playing the silent treatment. "I would say you are losing your touch." He heard him shift in the chair. Smiling John washed his paint covered hands. "I'm going to shower then go on my information seeking date with Alice." he turned off the water "The flat better be intact when I come back."

"From what? Your date or the shower?"

"Both, if that isn't too much to ask."

"Hmmm, we'll see."

Shaking his head he left the room and headed up to his bathroom.

After his shower he selected one of his darker pair of trousers and his blue and white striped long sleeved jumper. He pulled on his black patch jacket and slipped on his tan army like shoes. He turned to the mirror and looked over his reflection. Seeing everything in order he grabbed his wallet and phone off his bed and started down the stairs.

When he reached the living room he discovered Sherlock and Alice in a intense staring competition. Sherlock was still in his clothes from this morning and sat cross legged with his fingers knit in front of his face. Across the way Alice sat strait also cross legged but had her arms folded across her chest. She wore dark blue-black jeans and a short sleeved intricate leaf and vine patterned green and black low cut shirt that clung to her figure. Her hair was still up in the makeshift bun but was neater and still damp from her shower.

After a moment of silence John spoke up. "Sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, my dear Watson" Alice said without look up.

"Uh-huh, well are you ready to go?"

"Yep." she said getting up but didn't break eye contact with Sherlock.

"Are you two quite finished staring deeply into each other's eyes?" John asked with a sarcastic voice.

Sherlock looked quickly at John with a, undoubtedly, a snarky comeback when Alice crowded in triumph. "I WIN!" and proceeded to do a happy dance.

Sherlock gave John a 'this is all your fault' glare and turned back to Alice. "That one was a practice round."

"Ha! Hardly even!" She scoffed and turned to John. "Shall we go?" She stepped over to the shorter man and slipped her arm round about John's and smiled encouragingly. He swallowed hard and lead them to the door. "See you later Sherlock, and remember what I said earlier."

****With that the left the flat and John still had no idea where they were going**. **

**Please review! **


	6. History

**AHHHHHH so sorry guys! I have been doing college and SAT stuff! plus work has given me almost no time to work on this. Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy the first part of the date! it is a rather short chapter. Please Review!**

The evening air in London was crisp with the scent of wet pavement from that day's rainfall, clearing the atmosphere for a while. It was becoming chilly and the sky was just starting to clear from the rain giving clouds. John walked with Alice on his arm still not knowing what she had planned or if she even had a plan for their spontaneous and forced upon date. He, however decided to enjoy the moment. He was walking down the street with a beautiful young women, who, for all he knew, was just there to be a friend. He rather liked the thought. Not needing to really impress her, give him someone to be himself around who is of the opposite gender. He did after all still have feelings for Mary, and he hoped to god that she wouldn't appear. what would he say to her? 'Oh no, we aren't dating, i just am going out with this gorgeous brilliant young women so I can collect data on her for the Holme's boys, but shhhhh dont tell her it is a secret' …...Yeah...right. John sighed.

"Don't worry about Mary." Alice said bringing him from his inner conversation.

"How..."

"Oh, come now, Watson, after all this time with Sherlock you should already know that your face is easy to read. I thought by now you would be able to at least cover that up. You really need to work on a better poker face, particularly when you have HIM as a flatmate." She said with a warm smile.

"Well, I guess you are right."

"Naturally."

He gave her a sidelong glance and raised an eyebrow. Alice giggled "sorry"

John shrugged. "But what do you mean don't worry?"

Alice smiled mysteriously "You'll see."

He decided to let it drop. "So where are we off to?"

"I was beginning to wonder when you would ask that. I thought a walk in a park would be fun, get to know each other more, go out for a bit to eat and just browse around the city; I have never been here so I would like to have a look around."

"Sounds like a plan." John said with secret relief, then paused to looked at the young girl. "So, why is it that you haven't been to London let alone England before?" might as well get right to it.

Alice smiled almost knowingly then frowned a little. "Family issues mostly. My father wanted me to go into the family business, but I wanted something different. Besides he did a lot of world wide trades and I didn't really care for the constant moving and his main "building" was here. But that was before I fell in love with cooking when I was 12, I was able to convince him to stay in America at least most of the time so I could go through school."

"Did your mother die?"

"No, they just didn't really get along and my mother couldn't support me as well as father so he got custody."

"Oh right, you were born in America."

"So? doesn't mean they got married." She said with a sort of off handed tone.

John looked at Alice, interested that she would so freely talk about her heritage, almost made his job a little too easy. He decided to not really push his luck and take it slower. "So you fell in love with cooking."

Alice smiled at the subject change. "Yes."

"Where did you study?" He probed. As they crossed a street across from the nearest park.

"Every culinary school available in America. Art institute, Cordon Blu, ACU, you name it. I studied everywhere and everything that there was on the topic. I learned other skills and ventured in other parts of the arts, but culinary had my utmost attention. And being born as a natural genius I excelled and had already a promising career, my own recipes, even made my own kitchen appliances by the age of 16!"

"But it wasn't enough, was it?" John inquired as they came to a bench that looked over the river Thames and sat down and motioned for her to join him. She sat beside him and smiled.

"Yes, I couldn't get enough. I went to my father and told him that I wanted to travel the world with him again. Broaden my horizons and see first hand the culinary differences. He was more than happy to let me join him in his travels, hoping to captivate my attention into the family business." she laughed half heartedly "As you can see it didn't really work."

John decided to let the 'really work' go, knowing if he asked about it she might catch on to what he was really doing.

"So tell me about yourself, John." she pipped, taking him off guard "I know you studied to be a doctor and went into the army, got shot, and came here and now is living and was solving crimes with Sherlock."

"well you pretty much know everything."

Alice shook her head and smiled sadly." No, I don't, I only know the first two layers. I only know the now, past few years." she turned towards him more "I want to know of childhood, reasons why you went into med school. your family. I want to know you" she placed a soft touch on his shoulder.

John stared into her honest hazel eyes taken aback by what she said. "No one has...ever asked me about my life, well aside from Mary." he turned his gaze to the river shaking his head. "You really are a mystery, you know that right?"

"Oh yes, I have been told that so many times." she chuckled.

John went silent thinking over his life while his eyes drifted across the landscape. Alice sat patiently beside the worn soldier. After a time he finally sighed. "When I was young, my father died, I was only ten or so. It impacted us all, but it effected my mother the most. She became closed off and cold. My sister, Harriet, became more reckless, trying to get mum's attention. She did drugs, drank, spent nights out, and would come back occasionally with cuts and bruises and being escorted by police. Eventually she sorta gave up and resolved to being lesbian and drinking." Alice listened calmly and placed a comforting hand on John's leg, urging him to go on as he fell quite.

"I watched as our family fell apart. I became tough quickly, even before my voice started to squeak i was beating guys away from Harry, and helping patch her up from her recklessness. I hated seeing and living with the broken. So i decided to go into the medical career. I wanted to fix things, heal what i couldn't. I found that I had a knack for physical healing and was calm when in high pressured situations." John looked briefly over to Alice. "Ah, sorry, sorta getting carried away."

"not at all!" she shook her head. "Why did you choose the army?"

"They had a better program, I could become a doctor faster and learn in the best and worse situations. For a while, I was just at the base, taking care of those who were lucky enough to make it back after being in the war zone. I started to feel frustrated just being there. I started practicing with guns and found I was a remarkable shot. So after some testing they made me a field doctor...and well, the rest is history." He smiled sadly.

There was a long pause as Alice processed what John told her. Finally Alice spoke up. "I am sorry you had such a hard childhood, but i am glad you did." John looked at her confused.

"The way I see it, is that everything that happens to you creates who and where you are today." If your childhood had been easy, you may have never wanted to go into medical school, or the army, and therefore wouldn't have been shot, so you wouldn't had known Sherlock and for sure I wouldn't had been able to meet you!" she said cheerfully.

John looked into Alice's clear warm hazel eyes. "You are truly a rare kind of girl." She giggled and he looked away embarrassed."Thank you though, for listening. it feels good to tell someone, if only a little, about me."

Alice nodded then stood up and held out her hand. "Shall we go?"

"Where?" John asked taking the out stretched hand and stood up.

"I don't know about you but I am famished and am really craving Italian food. Signor Sassi sound good to you? I'll pay." She winked.


	7. Stores and Detectives

**Hey yall, sorry these past two chapters have been short. I am trying to get this done before my collage classes start! Thank you for the read and please comment! it helps! I will try to get the next chap out before the end of july, but i am super busy. Anyways! thank you so much and have a wonderful day/night!**

Chapter 7

"Wow, that was fantastic!" John was patting his stomach as he and Alice left the restaurant. Alice smiled at him. "I don't think I have ever had good Italian food before!"

"Nothing is like the real thing tho. back home everything has been 'Americanized', tastes awful and gives the wrong idea on how the real deal is. Even here in that restaurant had a few odd things added to the cooking, but it is the closest." She chuckled. "I am surprised on how many gelato shops you have her in London though, have you ever tasted it before?"

"Once, a long time ago when I was a kid. I remember it was very flavorful."

"Well, I know that you need to stop by the store. So when we get you milk and a few odds and ends that i need and i'm sure you do too, we can get some gelato there. A bit different mind you, but good all the same.

John smiled at the young woman and held out his arm. "How did you know?" he said almost sarcastically.

Alice winked and lead them to the closest food store.

The store was pretty empty, considering the time of night it was. John looked down at his watch, it was almost 8, wow time had flown. Before they had gone to the restaurant Alice had got side tracked with a few little painters on the street and a few people out walking their dogs. She was very open and kind to strangers, something in which was odd to John knowing that Sherlock would never do such a thing as waste time to ask how someones night was going unless it was beneficial to him.

Alice picked up a small grocery basket and turned to face John. "Okay so we need milk and gelato, anything else?"

"A few Jammie Dodgers for Sherlock, oh, and a bit more tea as well."

"Right-o!" She spun and lead them down the drink isel.

"Do you drink tea often?" John asked as Alice placed two 15 packs of assorted tea bags in her basket.

"Not really, besides, I drink more herbal tea then not. This is for you, don't want you running out the next day." she smiled. "now some j-d's!" she turned for the sweeties isel with John in tow.

"Do you not like shopping?" John asked suddenly.

Alice glanced at him as she looked among the many cookies on the shelf. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged, "Well most of it has to do with how fast you are trying to get everything."

"And the little part?"

"Knowing how Sherlock is, you consider this pretty boring."

"ding ding ding!" she said with a sort of flat undertone to her voice as she turned to the cool section of the store. "It is true, I don't like shopping it tends to get tedious after a while, but when you are with someone it is bearable." John reached out and grabbed two jugs of milk from the fridge and placed them in Alice's basket.

"You want me to carry it now? he said eying how heavy the basket looked with the added milk.

"If you really want to." she said mockingly and handed it over to him. "Now!" she said stopping in front of the frozen section, "What kind would you like?"

"I don't know, what flavors taste good?"

Alice pursed her lips in thought. "Well when it isn't frozen Strawberry and Dulce de Leche is pretty good...any of the sherbert kind, or fruity are pretty good frozen...chocolate...I don't know, they are all so good! Even the pistachio when made right. Dang this was going to be harder than i thought." Alice muttered to herself.

John laughed and looked around the store seeing if there was something else he needed when he spotted a familiar black trench coat and blue-black scarf over by the produce section of the store. He sighed with a heavy dose of annoyance and disbelief.

"What?" Alice turned from the freezer full of sweets and followed his gaze. "Oh, him." she said nonchalantly.

"Did you know he was here?" John asked looking back at Alice.

She nodded, "Yeah, he has been rather poorly stalking us since 5:36." she turned back to items in the freezer.

"And you didn't tell me...because?"

"Wanted to see how long it would take you to notice." she said giving him a wink.

John let out another sigh of frustration. How come he always seemed to attract the weird ones? He started off towards the tall pale man with Alice close behind him. As John got closer Sherlock reached down and picked up what was in-front of him and held it and pretended to look at the round object and was about to take a bite out of it when John reached him.

"What are you doing here Sherlock?" he asked with a rather short tone.

"Shopping." he said matter of factually that dripped with an 'what does it look like' undertone.

"You never go shopping" john pointed out.

"I need to eat sometimes too." he said with fend innocence.

"Sherlock, you live on tea and jammy dogers. Besides that is an onion you are holding."

Sherlock froze momentarily as he raised the purple sphere to is opened mouth, then quite deliberately took a bite out of it. John had a shocked expression plastered on his face, while Alice started giggling.

"What on eart-"

"it's for an experiment." he said rather childishly around the food in his mouth. Alice began to laugh. John turned to her then looked back to Sherlock and groaned looking heavenwards. "I'm surrounded by children." he muttered. "Alice, would you mind if I talked with Sherlock for a second alone?"

"Nah," she shrugged. "I'll be over there!" She said pointing to a in store deli table. She turned and left.

Even though she was out of ear shot, John still kept his voice low and growled to his flatmate. "What the hell Sherlock?! What are you doing?"

"What?" he swallowed the bite with a disgusted wrinkle of his nose. "I was bored at the flat and you said I couldn't destroy anything, besides she is interesting."

"doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of my being on this date then? She has known the minute you started fallowing us."

"I kept my distance! I didn't here a word she said." he said trying to sound convincing

"Yeah, right..." suddenly a though occurred to him. "Are you making me as a another experiment of yours?"

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

"For heaven's sake, I'm not a bloody onion!"

"but your face is turning purple!" he said holding out his bitten onion up to John's face as if to make a comparison to the shade of the vegetable.

John groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his short blond hair attempting to cool his temper. He stepped closer to his impossible friend with a threatening look. "Just leave us alone. You wanted her to spill out to me because you know she wont with you. You aren't helping any."

Suddenly from across the way Alice's voice was heard with a dull tone "Hey!" Sherlock ignored her

"Fine, but I still dont trust her!"

"My god, everything we have done tonight gives off no reason to!"

"Hey" Alice yelled again and again was ignored by the two.

"exactly! John she is like me, she must have another reason or game going on that we cant see yet. She knows how to work around my cunning mind."

John snorted, "Cunning isn't the word I would have used."

Sherlock glared at him.

"HEY!" Alice shouted.

"What?" Sherlock finally said looking up at her, and oh, if looks could kill.

"You two should kiss!" she replied with an off hand tone.

Very few times had John seen Sherlock flounder and be for a loss at words, not that he himself wasn't taken aback by what the young lady had just yelled across the store. But seeing Sherlock's face blanched then color with a rosy under cast was so rare and completely hilarious. Trying hard to hide his smile John turned to Alice who sat at one of the tables with her chin on her hands that were resting on the table top with a disbelieving stare. "That or leave, we are kinda on a date here." she said after a beat of Sherlock not responding.

Sherlock shook himself "I-it-It's not like that at all!" he managed to spit out.

"I can see why, considering what you eat, I wouldn't want to kiss you either." she said nodding her head rather pointedly at the onion that still was in his hand.

Sherlock stiffened then looked at John. "See you at the flat." he said curtly then took another bite out of his onion while glaring at Alice, turned and left.

John let out an explosive breath as Alice appeared at his arm again. "Well that was fun!"

**Please Review! **


	8. Deadly Dates

**HAHAHAHAHA YES! I finally got it done! here you are and please review! **

Chapter 8

John's ears were hot as he looked at the innocent looking young woman beside him.

"You're blushing." she winked at him

John looked away as an impulse to hide away the blush then raised his head and cleared his throat, daring the blush to go further. "Come on then. We still have the rest of our date to do."

Alice chuckled and kept in pace with the tired soldier.

As they left the store Alice suddenly stopped and looked over to where one of the late night bazaars were. "Oh my goodness! I haven't been to one of those in years!" She said with a childish delight glowing in her eyes as a huge grin pulled across her mouth.

"Have you ever been to one?" She asked turning to John.

"Can't say I have."

"Ah! Then you got to now!" Alice pulled him with her and crossed the street while john juggled the groceries in his arms.

"Alice! Slow down a bit."

"Sorry got carried away. Here." she took one of the bags from him and smiled apologetically.

"My father use to take me to these kinds of places when i was a child. they are some of my fondest memories of him." THe smile on her face faded as she was caught up in her memoires.

John glanced at Alice, noting the 'of him' she had dropped. "I'm sure this will be just as fun."

She smirked, but her eyes seemed distant.

"hey, you okay?" he nudged her gently

"Yeah, i'm fine, just a bit preoccupied. sorry, lets go and see what they have!"

Alice smiled to herself. John was in for a interesting time.

"So! what kind of things do you like to collect? Or wear I guess."

"Ummmm, I like jumpers and the like."

The pair stepped on to the walk where the first few shops were set up. John was taken aback by how many little colored covered tents went down the way of the walk and the many kinds of trinkets and items that were on display. Street lamps and lanterns provided by the sellers lit the pavilion giving it an almost sinister untrustworthy feel to it.

John nervously glanced at Alice. "Is this a good idea?" He asked quietly.

"Of course! Don't worry it is perfectly safe! Now! I am sure we can find a shop that sells homemade jumpers here. Come on don't be a scaredy cat!" Alice pulled the wary man alone with an air of confidence.

Hesitantly John followed and kept in stride with the tall woman. Immediately his eyes started to be captivated by the many displays of intricate designs of jewelry, clothing, toys, and paintings that the many booths were selling. He felt almost like a child in a huge store that had everything he loved and couldn't decide where to look first.

Alice chuckled at his side at the look of wonder in his eyes. "Really cool isn't it?"

John nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to look at all the shops but I want you to first see this one up here! Looks like the kind of thing you will love!"

When they reached the booth John gasped.

There were so many different jumpers of different make and design. Splashes of color on some and plain solids on others. "Wow" john whispered.

"Ahahaha I knew you'd like it!"

John suddenly turned the Alice with a confused gaze. "How did you know? I just told you not a few minutes ago that I like jumpers, but never hinted how much. You at like you knew all along."

Alice smiled darkly. "You got me!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Only because I helped her." A familiar voice came from behind John and he spun around quickly. "Mary!" He gasped in surprise.

The blonde medium sized woman with kind blue eyes smiled warmly. "Hello John."

"But, what?" He looked to Alice again. She smiled and nodded to Mary. John looked back to the newcomer. "Alice had planned all of this. She saw me yesterday while she and your landlady were out getting a few things. She must have pointed me out to Alice and told her about our row after the meeting with Sherlock. But Alice came over to me and asked if I was busy and when I said no she told me about a date she had been planning and asked if I wanted in." Mary looked over at Alice "rather genius I must say."

Speechless John turned back to Alice who shrugged and spread her hands innocently. "I thought you would like to end your night with someone you loved." Her eyes warmed as she looked between Mary and John. "I had loads of fun though! Glad I now have someone I can be open and talk to. You two be safe and have a good rest of the date." Alice gave John the other bag of groceries then a parting wave and smile then turned to leave before John could find his voice again.

Alice walked along the road looking up at the partly cloudy sky smiling to herself. _Well, that when well._ She thought. She was headed home, despite her want to sneak around and watch John and Mary on their date, she decided it was late and was getting tired from all the walking she had been doing. She knew the ways back to 221 baker street, and though she had a nagging feeling about the choice she decided to take the ally way short cut.

Halfway through it the nagging feeling started to grow. Soon a fear began to rise in her stomach.

Someone was following her, and the intent was to kill.

Alice could feel the hate radiating from the seeming pressing darkness that was kept at bay by the street lamp she stopped under. She recognized the vibes.

_He is here! He found me!_ The fear shot through her heart and she started to tremble. Alice shook her head. No! Not now! She slowly reached inside her bodice and withdrew a small but lethal throwing knife.

_He is toying with me, trying to scare me witless. _She slowly lowered the knife till it was in a good throwing position but kept her self relaxed. _I know I won't survive this, he's too good a soldier to miss. But I can at least kill him too, keep my new friends safe. _Closing her eyes she strained her hearing. She caught the slight sound of footsteps behind her and a sound of a trigger cocking and faint sounds of unknowing passer bys with looming shadows to her right, most likely from the close buildings.

_He is right behind me. Have to be quick, turn and throw. He will shoot, no matter what. No negotiating. _

Her breathing slowed as she waited, counting heart beats. _Three heart beats, four, five, si_-

There was a sudden movement. Tensing she quickly, like the many times before in her life turned and released the weapon, knowing it would strike true.

Something suddenly knocked into her lower right side even as she heard the shot, even as sudden as the burning pain the ripped into her right arm. There was a gasp as the blade struck her enemy, and the fiery taste of victory consumed her though it mingled with confusion and unbelievable pain as she fell to the cold cement with the added weight of whatever knocked her down.

Her eyesight started to cloud as she felt strong arms press on her arm so stay the bleeding. "Clean shot" a fading garbled voice mumbled.

The world went black.

She didn't know how long she was out for, but she woke in warm strong arms above the ground, her arm hurt and throbbed she turned her head to it and opened her eyes. it was tied by a blue black cloth that bled on top the wound. Her mind groggily started up again. She looked over at the collapsed heap of the man who tried to kill her and noticed he was still breathing in short gasps with the knife still protruding from his chest.

Alice turned her head and looked up at the figure that had saved her life. It took all of 3 seconds for her to realized just who it was that was looking back at her and holding her almost bridle style.

Sherlock Holmes

Alice felt her cheeks get hot and shock waved through her body. But quickly recovered.

"Ah, Sherlock! You..." she paused and blushed a little, weather in embarrassment or just flustered he couldn't tell. "Ummm, you can let go of me now." Sherlock eyed her.

"Are you sure you can stand? Are you in shock? I'm sure we could find you a blanket. Your arm is wounded."

"Yes" she said exasperated, "I'm fine!" she started to squirm in his arms.

"Okay, sorry, don't do that or you'll start the bleeding again" he put her down a little ruffly.

Alice straightened her shirt and dusted off her sweats and glanced at her injured arm. "It is just a scratch, nothing of importance. He however'" she said pointing down the way "is, shall we see who it was?" She asked looking as if the attempt on her life never happened. "I would like a second to look at the body myself without your input." She turned and walked across the way to the body. Sherlock watched after her with a puzzled gaze. Very slowly the pieces were falling into place.

Alice knelt down by the right side of the shallow breathing mortally wounded man. Wincing slightly at the shooting pain in her arm.

"Hello Sebastian." she smiled dangerously her voice like ice.

"Alice" he whispered

"I knew you would be coming when He died, but really? You are so predictable. So uncreative" She said with disgust while placing her hand on the hilt of her throwing knife.

He winced from the growing pain in his body as she placed pressure on the blade. "That's what happens when you have spent your whole life knowing someone like me." He gagged on his blood that was seeping from his mouth. "You were lucky Holmes was there. A traitor like you deserves to die." He spat.

"Life is full of little disappointments." She replied ruefully and slowly twisted the knife.

Sebastian coughed violently. "But at least I was able to see the master again before I go." he gasped

"What do you mean? He's dead! I made sure of that!" Dread started to crawl up Alice's spine but she kept a calm countenance.

Sebastian smiled a joker like smile. "I see him in your face so clearly."

He reached up to touch her face. She was too shocked to flinch away. His bloody hand caressed the face of his master of what his fading site saw in the young women. He then pulled her close and brought his lips to her ear.

"You can't run from it. You have killed. You enjoy my pain. You'll do it again, just like Him." He whispered smugly as his grip loosened. His hand slid from her face and fell back to the pavement. His lips held a hateful smile and he breathed out his last shuddering breath.

Alice stared at the dead man, unbidden tears started to swell in her eyes. "No," her voice was hardly audible and shaking. _No! I'm nothing like him!_ She yelled in her head, remembering Sherlock was not far from her. She wiped her eyes, smearing the blood on her face, and waved Sherlock over.

Sherlock walked quickly to her side. He had watched the entire exchange. Questions filled his mind, ones he needed answers from her. But one look at her face he knew she wouldn't be talking about it anytime soon. His constant reminders from John on timing rang in his head. He knelt down on the other side of the gunman. His eyes swept over the body, catching all that he could on who he was. After a few moments he looked up at Alice's face. Her eyes were guarded and her mouth was set in a stubborn line, a face he had worn many times. Particularly during the month he was away from John.

"Who was he?" Sherlock asked carefully looking intensely at her face.

She looked back into Sherlock's eyes. Her mind whirled as she thought of explanations, excuses, lies, anything but the truth. A long moment passed with silence. She finally gave in and whispered "Sebastian Moran**." **

**Hey all! I am so very very very very very sorry on how long it took me to update! my life suddenly went crazy with moving, having to find a new job and getting engaged. I hope you liked this and I will try my hardest to finish the last two chapters before the year is out, hopefully before then. **

**thank you for the reviews! it really helped me push to finish this chapter. Love you all and I look forward to the end. once again if you have advice or ideas about who Alice is, I would be happy to hear your thoughts. **

**Also you can follow me on tumblr as chachitak1! **

**HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY!**


End file.
